It's you that I love
by Gohaun
Summary: When Usagi takes up a project with a friend her feelings for Mamoru will be tested. While Mamoru is off at college will he meet someone new? Rated M for adult situations. Chapter 3 revised. Finished!
1. The Project

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or its characters

Authors note: Usagi is approximately 25 years old in this fic. Out of high school and attending college part time.

The Project

Usagi sat on the grass outside the University she attended. Sighing she leaned against the tree behind her, closing her eyes and enjoying the sun. She was finally done reading the novel for her English class. She still had a few hours before she had to head to work at the Crown Parlor; maybe she could squeeze in a nap.

Spring break had just ended and Mamoru had headed back to America to continue toward his degree as a doctor. Why he had even come back, she didn't know; he had spent most of his time cramming with Setsuna, who was also studying to be a doctor.

She understood that medical school was hard, but wasn't the whole point of Spring Break to take a break? Mamoru had barely even spent time with his future wife. She had taken a few days off work to spend some time with him, but he was just too busy. She had found herself hanging out with the girls instead.

Setsuna had spent most of her break with Mamoru instead of Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka like she had planned. Hotaru had been really upset about the whole ordeal. They'd all had a nice dinner the night before Mamoru and Setsuna had to board their plane and head back to America, but that had really been the only time the group got to spend with the two aspiring doctors who went to school together.

Usagi often found herself wondering if her prince loved her anymore. They rarely spoke on the phone, and if she wrote to him he never wrote back. Things were not the way she had thought they would be. Weren't they supposed to be married already, and King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo?

She scoffed at herself; _that will probably never happen at this point. He loves being a doctor, being King is not on the top of his priority list,_ she thought to herself. Stretching, the Moon Princess opened her eyes to find a figure standing in front of her.

"Hey Odango," Seiya's voice greeted her.

"Hey, Seiya," she replied, shading her eyes to look up at him. "What's up?"

He took a few steps forward so she could see him better. "Well uh . . ." He blushed a little and looked down at the grass. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Was Seiya nervous? The usually confident Starlight was standing in front of her rubbing his hands together and fidgeting like a little boy.

"Is everything ok?" Usagi asked getting to her feet and walking closer to the man.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"What do you need?" Her blue eyes looked up at him with worry.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I was wondering if you'd be willing to be in one of my music videos."

Usagi's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Well, we're shooting a new video and it requires me to be really close to someone, and I'm not comfortable getting that close to just anyone, so I was wondering if you'd be willing to do it for me," he spoke really fast, almost too fast. "Yaten and Taiki are comfortable enough to work with the models chosen, but I'm not."

The Moon Princess cocked her head to the side a little. "How close exactly?"

"Well . . ." He cleared his throat. "One scene is a dancing scene, and there are a few other scenes too, but one requires me to be in a bed with nothing but my underwear," his voice trailed off as Usagi's eyes nearly popped out of her head and she went bright red. Before she could say anything he quickly added, "You don't have to be in your underwear, they're giving you a nightgown."

She was speechless. Seiya was telling her he was comfortable being with her in only his underwear. She pictured it for a moment and blushed again.

"We'll pay you," Seiya continued. "The shoot will go for a few days, early morning to late night, and they'll want photos too. But you get to be pampered and fed. Plus, you get to hang out with me."

"Well, I suppose I could do it, I'd just have to make sure I can get that time off work."

"I already talked to your boss, he's okay with it."

Usagi smiled. "Well then, I guess that's a yes."

Seiya smiled at the blonde. "Thank you so much, Odango." His eyes met hers and for a moment they just stood there. Finally finding himself again Seiya looked away. "The shoot starts tomorrow morning. I'll come pick you up at five a.m. Don't do anything to your hair, and be all natural. Comfy clothes are the best."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, bye."

Usagi watched the black-haired superstar walk away and sighed. She got to be in a music video! She was so excited! Then she remembered what he said about the bed and blushed once more. Her mind wandered as she gathered her things and prepared to head to work.

Usagi starred at herself in the mirror. She was beautiful; the stylists had loved the fact that she had such long and beautiful hair, relived that they wouldn't need to use extensions. Her hair had been curled and placed delicately on her head. Gold eyeshadow and black eyeliner made her eyes look sultry with a cat eye. And the rest of her face seemed to glow. Her lips glimmered with a light pink lipstick and gloss. She had been given a beautiful golden dress and heels to put on and now that she saw the full effect, she couldn't believe what she saw. This was her; the girl who used to throw herself together in the morning and didn't care a thing about how she looked, the girl whose nails were often short and broken; was now a beautiful woman, nails perfectly manicured and makeup on point.

Staring in the mirror she felt as if her past was melting away. Gone was the 14-year-old crybaby who had become Sailor Moon, now she was Usagi; the mature woman who had grown to love school, waking up early and even working out. In this moment, she felt she was a new person.

She quickly snapped a picture of herself with her cell phone and sent a picture to Mamoru, asking what he thought.

"Are you ready?" A female asked peeking through the door. Usagi turned and the woman gasped. "Wow, you are way prettier than any model we could have found, I'm glad Seiya asked you to come."

Usagi blushed. "Thank you."

Walking toward her, the woman smiled. "Ok, here's what's going to happen."

Seiya was so nervous. Standing with Taiki, Yaten, and the extra's in their video, he began to wonder if he'd made a mistake asking Usagi to be here.

"Alright everyone, the girls are in position, let's get this party started," the director called.

The Starlight's walked to their positions; Seiya was in the middle wearing a white tux with gold accents and a cape, Taiki and Yaten stood on either side of him wearing the same thing but with silver accents. They couldn't see their partners through the large group of extras.

Music began and the crowd began to slowly part as the musicians began to sing. A slight glimpse of blonde hair made Seiya's heart begin to pound. Usagi's back was to him and when she began to turn, it took every ounce of his willpower to not stop dead in his tracks.

"Dance with me through life," he sang offering her his hand. She took it and they began to dance.

The world faded away as Seiya led her through the dance, singing to her even though he was only supposed to be lip-syncing. His eyes had found hers immediately and had kept her enraptured the entire time.

The music began to fade as the boys sang. "I promise to always love you." Seiya pulled Usagi close and dipped her slightly. They were so close now, his nose only inches away from hers; his eyes wandered down to her lips and before they knew what was going on, they were kissing.

Usagi's heart was pounding even harder than it had been. The kiss threatened to deepen when the loud call of "CUT!" pulled them out of their world.

They parted and looked away from each other blushing.

"Seiya, that wasn't in the script," the director said.

"I'm sorry sir . . ." Seiya began.

"But I LOVED IT!" The director exclaimed. "It was perfect! Alright people, let's do makeup and hair touch up and run through the dance again."

Seiya turned to Usagi. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

The blonde smiled at him. "It's okay, we just got caught up in the moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, please don't worry about it."

For the next five hours, the crew worked on the dance scene; doing different angles, with and without the Starlight's signing. Sometimes having only one couple dance at a time. When finally, the director called it good.

"Dancers, you can go, thank you for your hard work! Starlight's, Usagi, Sakura, and Anna, we are going on location to take some photos. There will be blankets and picnics set up. You can eat whatever you like, and when we're done with the shoot we'll break for a real lunch," the Director explained.

The Starlight's and their partners were taken to location in two separate vehicles. Taiki looked at Seiya with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to have Usagi as your counterpart?" He questioned.

"Why?" Seiya asked.

Yaten spoke up now. "We know how you feel about her. She is engaged, and that kiss wasn't scripted. We're just worried about you."

"I'll be fine," Seiya assured them. "Even Usagi said the kiss was fine. It only happened the once."

"Just be careful," Taiki warned. "She has a future as Neo Queen Serenity, and you don't play a part in that future."

"I know that," Seiya nearly shouted. His face fell and he looked down. "I know, you don't need to remind me. I remember every time I see that stupid ring on her finger."

"Seiya," Taiki said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Usagi looked out the window of the moving car, her mind wandering. Why was her heart still pounding so much? She kept thinking about the kiss she had shared with Seiya; it had been so long since she had been kissed like that. Mamoru only gave her quick pecks when they actually saw each other. She loved spending time with Seiya, he was such an amazing person.

The sound of her name snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" She asked the two girls sharing the car with her.

"We were just wondering which agency you're with," Anna said.

"Oh, um, I'm not with an agency," Usagi replied.

"How did you land this job then?" Sakura queried "It was super hard for us to get this gig, we had to try out a thousand times, I swear."

"Seiya is a good friend of mine, he asked me to do this for him as a favor," the blonde explained.

"Oh wow!" Anna exclaimed.

"Well, as pretty as you are, you really should be a model. When this shoot is over, you should join our agency," Sakura told her.

"Thanks," Usagi said. "I'll think about it."

They arrived at their destination; a beautiful rose garden, and were directed to their spots.

Seiya and Usagi were placed on a wide white blanket with a picnic basket placed in between them.

Usagi arranged herself on the blanket and pulled the basket over to her. Her eyes lit up at the sight inside.

"What's in there? I'm starving," Seiya admitted, while sitting down next her.

"Let's see." She smiled as she pulled out a plate of chocolate strawberries, some grapes, deviled eggs and small sandwiches.

An assistant walked over to them and handed each of them a small champagne glass and an open bottle.

"Champagne?" Usagi's eyebrows rose.

Seiya laughed. "It's just sparkling cider. It looks like champagne, but won't get you drunk."

A photographer walked over to the couple. "Alright guys, I'm gonna be taking pictures while you're here. Just act like two people who are in love."

Usagi pulled out her phone really quick and glanced at it. Nothing. She had sent a picture to Mamoru over five hours ago, and he hadn't even replied yet. Her face fell.

"Is everything ok?" Seiya asked, concerned.

The future queen forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm ok." She looked away from him and sighed.

Seiya placed a hand on her cheek and made her face him. "Is it Mamoru?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry Seiya, I'm ruining things."

"No, not at all." His hand traveled down to her arm. "What's the matter?"

"It's silly really. I sent him a picture a while ago, and he hasn't responded. I just wanted him to see how I look."

"He doesn't know what he's missing." His eyes found hers. "You look magnificent. And if he can't see that, he's blind."

Usagi blushed and looked away from his eyes. "Thank you."

"I mean it, Usagi. You are beautiful."

They did the shoot and took a break for lunch. Everyone ate in silence, enjoying the break. But it ended all too soon and they were all sent back to the rose garden for different photos.

Seiya and Usagi sat on a stone bench, one on each side of the bench, facing each other. Daniel, the photographer, positioned them just right and started taking photos.

"Ok, Seiya," Daniel said, "I want you to lean your forehead against hers, and after a few seconds, kiss her."

Seiya looked as Usagi with wide eyes. "Is that okay with you?"

Her heart began to pound. "Sure," she sounded hesitant.

"Usagi, you don't have to if you don't want to," Seiya reassured her.

"It's just for the shoot, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Seiya said. But secretly, he'd been wanting to kiss her again all day. Having her that close to him, he realized just how much he wanted her. He placed his forehead on hers and tried not to lose himself right there and then.

"Okay," she whispered. She felt like a little girl again; her heart was pounding and her breathing grew more rapid. Her eyes met Seiya's and she could no longer contain herself. She leaned in and kissed him.

Was he going crazy? Had she just initiated that kiss? Her lips were so soft. Not wanting the kiss to end, he placed his hand behind her head and deepened it.

Usagi melted into Seiya, even letting a small moan escape her as he deepened the kiss. Her hand automatically traveled up to his cheek, savoring the passion behind the kiss.

The sound of his name pulled him out of heaven. He slowly pulled away from her, leaning his forehead against hers once more, refusing to open his eyes and accept reality once again.

His name rang in his ears once more and he grudgingly opened his eyes, only to be met by Usagi's blue orbs; he could have gotten lost in those eyes, so beautiful and accepting. Looking into her eyes he could see all the hope in the world, so much strength, and was that, love?

His name once again. Aggravated he pulled himself away from her. "What?" He growled.

Taiki stood close by. "Seiya, we need to talk."

Suddenly Seiya felt a surge of guilt hit him. His face fell, like a puppy who had been caught eating his owner's favorite shoes.

"Is everything ok?" Usagi asked, concern filling her voice.

Taiki walked up to them. "Princess," he said quietly, kneeling beside them. "I'm sorry for Fighter's actions."

"He hasn't done anything wrong," the Moon Princess told him.

"Usagi, Seiya has . . ." Taiki began.

"Stop," Seiya nearly yelled. "Please don't." A look of determination and hurt washed over the man's face. "I get it, Taiki. Just stop."

Daniel approached the group now. "Have I caused some kind of problem by asking you to kiss her?"

Taiki looked up at the young photographer. "You asked him to?"

Daniel looked confused. "Well, yeah. This is a shoot for a love song after all, they are supposed to be in love; he's just playing his part."

"A little too well," Taiki mumbled.

"Taiki, get back over here," Anna called to him. "We're ready for our next shoot."

Sighing Taiki stood and walked away.

The shoot lasted for many more hours. After more pictures, they went through the song a few more times in the garden.

Night fell soon, and they were given the okay to leave.

Daniel sat at a park bench looking at the photo's he'd taken on his computer. Seiya sat down beside him. "You know Seiya," Daniel said to him turning the computer slightly so the Starlight could see. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you two were really in love."

Seiya looked at the picture Daniel was showing him. "Wow." It was a picture of them on the bench. He scrolled through the pictures.

Usagi had walked up behind the men and heard what had been said. She saw the pictures and her heart began to pound. _Oh god,_ she thought to herself. _I'm in love with Seiya._

What happens now? Will she acknowledge her love for him, or keep it hidden in order to preserve the future she is supposed to reign in? Please Review!

Gohaun


	2. Wandering Hearts

Disclaimer: I own no right to sailor moon or its characters.

Note: This chapter gets a little adult, if you don't like it, just skip past the adult parts.

Chapter two: Wandering Hearts

Mamoru sighed and leaned back against his chair. "Finished." He rubbed his hands up his cheeks and through his hair. Stretching he stood up and looked over at his couch where Setsuna had fallen asleep.

They had been working together for weeks on this project for one of their classes; early mornings and late nights. He understood her exhaustion. Smiling he walked to his room to get a blanket and back out to the sleeping guardian.

She looked so peaceful. He had seen her so tired and stressed out over the last few weeks, it was nice to finally see her getting some rest. The moon light hit her face just right, making her look like an angel. He quietly unfolded the blanket and covered her up.

He sighed again and sat down on the arm of the couch, looking down at the Goddess of Time. Over the past few years he had grown quite fond on the woman. She was smart, and funny, and she understood the importance of his work and the long, trying hours it required. They had been each other's rocks more than once, getting each other through late nights. She was strong, stronger than he ever knew.

They had hooked up once, after a drunken celebration, and as much as he tried to forget about it, he couldn't. They never spoke about, and both had agreed not to tell Usagi or the others about it, but their relationship had changed that night.

Setsuna moaned lightly and shifted on the couch causing a stray hair to fall in her face. Mamoru smiled and leaned down to push the hair away, letting his hand brush across her cheek in the process. A small smile touched her lips.

"I fell asleep, didn't I?" She asked her eyes still closed.

"You did." The smile in his voice was obvious. "Setsuna?"

She opened her eyes and found the black-haired man very close to her. Her heart began to pound. "Yes?"

"How long are we going to keep doing this?" He asked.

"Doing what?" She was genuinely confused.

"Acting like we're not in love." His face moved closer to hers.

"Prince," she began, but he had closed the distance between them, and was kissing her fervently. "What about the princess?" She pondered after parting from his lips.

"Have you forgotten you're a princess too?" He kissed her neck.

"What about Usagi?"

Mamoru backed away from the green-haired woman. "I care for Usagi, but I can't keep pretending. I don't want to be with her."

"What about the future? Crystal Tokyo?"

"You ask too many questions," he kissed her again. "I don't have an answer. All I know is that I am not Prince Endymion, I am Mamoru Chiba, and I am in love with you."

Setsuna smiled wide. "I love you too."

The Prince of Earth engulfed Sailor Pluto in the most passionate kiss. Pulling her off the couch he relieved her of her shirt. Kissing her down her neck causing her to moan.

Her hands moved to the front of his shirt, undoing his buttons as he continued to move down her body. His shirt soon hit the floor and her hands explored the man. Last time they had done this it was rushed, and drunken. There had been no time to explore.

Mamoru picked the woman up and carried her to his room. Setting her on the bed he quickly removed her pants and underwear in one movement. He kissed her stomach, and moved down, kissing her thigh, and finally licking her swollen bud.

A loud moan escaped her as Mamoru began to service her. Licking and sucking her sensitive bundle. Her hands ran through his hair, and she gasped as he inserted one finger into her.

He continued his ministration to the beauty on the bed, soon inserting another finger into her and pumping in and out until he sent her over the edge. Satisfied with his work he stood and removed his pants. Pulled her up toward him he once again picked her up and put her back against the wall.

The moaned happily as he pushed himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around the man and welcomed his lusty kisses.

"You feel so amazing," she whispered through gasps of air.

"You too." He thrust into her harder causing her to scream out in pleasure, taking her over the edge not once, but twice more.

After the second time Setsuna pushed them away from the wall and took them down to the floor. He was still inside her, and she began to move on top on him, leaning forward to kiss him and bite his neck.

His moans of pleasure were like music to her ears, causing her to ride him harder, making herself come again. Mamoru groaned happily as he rode out her orgasm, having one himself.

After the high faded a little, Setsuna slowly stopped and kissed her lover tenderly. "That was amazing."

"Who said we were done?" He asked with one eyebrow cocked. "I'm not through with you yet."

He rolled her over and pulled out of her. Taking her hand, he helped her stand. He removed her bra now, and allowed her to lay on the bed. He placed a trail of kisses from her stomach up to her lips which he engulfed happily as he entered her again.

A small ding woke Mamoru the next morning. Setsuna was asleep beside him. He smiled, finally, she was his. He stretched and grabbed his phone, which had been the source of the sound; a reminder that he had an unopened text message awaiting him.

He opened it and felt a small ping of guilt as he saw the picture Usagi had sent to him yesterday. She looked beautiful. Then jealousy washed over him. What was she doing dressed like that?

Setsuna moved beside him and he realized how silly he was being. Then guilt again; how was he going to tell the woman he was engaged to that he was in love with someone else? He took a deep breath.

 **Usagi, we need to talk. Please call me when you can.**

He sent the text and smiled as his lover snuggled up closer to him. It was worth it.

The Moon Princess had a hard time sleeping and now found herself at Makoto's karate studio.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Makoto asked her friend who was fervently attacking a dummy.

Usagi stopped and looked at the brunette. She took a deep breath and wiped away the sweat on her brow. She thought for a moment and decided to be straight to the point. "I'm in love with Seiya."

Makoto's jaw dropped. "What?"

Usagi punched the dummy again. "I'm in love with Seiya."

"Wait, when did this happen?" Makoto drew closer to her princess.

Usagi stopped punching and turned to face her friend. "When I actually stop to think about it, it's been coming a long time now. This all started in high school, before we knew they we're Sailor Scouts, and even more after." She moved over to the bench close by and sat down, taking a drink from her water bottle.

Her mind wandered back to that night on the roof of their high school. Rain had soaked through her clothes, she was crying, and there was Seiya, cool and calm as always.

"Am I not good enough?" He had asked. It was then she realized just how he felt about her.

She wanted so much at that moment to tell him yes. But she still cared for Mamoru too much back then, still believing in the future she had seen. Looking back, she knew, in that moment, she had begun to fall in love with Seiya.  
"What am I going to do, Mako?" The blonde asked.

"What do you want to do?" The tall woman asked.

"I want to be with Seiya," Usagi admitted.

"This doesn't make sense. We saw the future, and you were with Mamoru." She sat down next to Usagi.

"I think, in a way, that was an alternate dimension of sorts. In that time line, the black moon never attacked, and Chibi-Usa never appeared in their past. Neither did the Starlight's." She sighed. "I don't know, it's all very confusing."

"Chibi-Usa," Makoto said quietly. "She'll never . . ."

"Maybe not in the sense that we knew her, but I know she'll be part of our lives." Usagi looked at Makoto. "I don't know what will happen with Crystal Tokyo or the Moon Kingdom; but really, isn't that the way the future is supposed to be? Unknown?"

Makoto smiled. "You are absolutely right! Things will be fine."

"Okay, now." Usagi stood up and offered her friend a hand. "Are you going to spar with me or not?"

Usagi sat in her changing room at the studio, relaxing while she waited for her next scene to come up. She was a little nervous due to the fact it was the bedroom scene she had been told about. Her hair had been left down and slightly curled on the ends, her makeup light and natural. She was wearing a long, white, satin nightgown. Far too gorgeous for anything that should be slept in, in her opinion. Her phone chimed.

She rolled her eyes. "Bout time, Mamo," she said to herself. Tired of sitting in her room, she left to go watch the Starlight's.

They were singing the song on the set, which looked like the inside of a house. They were dressed in a fancy casual garb, making them look more handsome than ever. She walked closer and watched them. No matter how many times she saw them perform, she never ceased to be amazed by their talent. She sat down behind the director in Seiya's personal chair and watched, doe eyed.

"We're not quite ready for you yet, Usagi," one of the female assistants told her, walking up beside her.

"I know, I just got bored sitting in that room. How much longer do you think?" Usagi questioned.

"Probably another 30 to 45 minutes," she replied.

"Thanks."

The assistant walked away.

Usagi pulled out her phone, looking at the text Mamoru had sent her. Usagi, it said, not even Usako? Sighing she began to text her reply, might as well get this over with. She stood and walked back to her dressing room.

 **I've got a few minutes. Skype?**

Much to her surprise, her phone began ringing with Skype. Mamoru never replied that fast. Putting a smile on her face she lifted the phone and answered.

"Mamo!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Usako," he replied with a smile.

"How are you?" Usagi was genuinely happy to talk to him, it had been a while.

"I'm doing well. Where are you? What's going on? You look different," the man pointed out.

Usagi giggled. "I'm actually in one of the Starlight's music videos. I'm just waiting for them to need me."

"Oh." He looked away from the phone for a moment then back at her. "Usagi, I need to tell you something."

"Is everything ok?" Concern washed over her face.

"Yeah."

"I actually have something to tell you also."

"You can go first."

"No, it's ok, you go ahead."

They both paused, waiting for the other to speak first.

"I'm in love with someone else," they both said at the same time.

"Wait, what?" Again, simultaneously.

They both began to laugh.

"Well, at least you won't be angry with me," Mamoru said after laughing.

"With who?" Usagi couldn't resist asking.

"Huh?"

"Who are you in love with?"

"Please don't be upset, Usagi. It's uh," he looked over at Setsuna for approval. "Setsuna."

"That would make sense."

"Please don't be upset, it just kind of happened."

"It's ok. Really she's a better fit for you anyway."

"Who is it for you?"

"You're going to laugh." She shook her head. "I didn't realize it until recently."

"Who?"

"Seiya."

Mamoru laughed. "I knew it would be him. I'm also glad it's him. He's been in love with you for such a long time."

"I was so blind."

Mamoru smiled. "He is the only person I would trust to take care of you, so I'm really happy. When did you realize?"

The Moon Princess laughed a little. "Yesterday, during the shoot. They asked us to kiss, and it was like my first time all over again. I realize now that I've had feelings for him for a long time, but I refused to see it because I had you. And I'm sorry for kissing him while we were together."

"Don't be sorry. Honestly, I wasn't very faithful to you either." He looked away. "Sorry."

A knock on the door pulled Usagi's attention away, Seiya poked his head through the door. "Hey, you ready?"

"Uh, yeah. Give me a sec," she replied.

"Wait," Mamoru called over the phone. Usagi looked back at him. "Let me talk to him."

"Come in for a moment, Seiya." Usagi turned around and beckoned the singer to her. Holding the phone far enough away that Mamoru could see both of them.

"Seiya," Mamoru began.

"Am I in trouble?" Seiya queried anxiously.

Mamoru laughed. "No, of course not. I know you're busy, so I won't take too much of your time. I just wanted to say: take good care of Usagi."

"Huh?" A look of confusion washed over Seiya's face.

"Oh, you haven't told him?" Mamoru asked Usagi.

"No," she answered.

"Oops, sorry," the Prince said.

A knock at the door. "We're waiting for you."

"We have to go," Seiya said.

"Ok, take care you two. Usagi, I'll always care for you," Mamoru told her.

"And I for you." She smiled. "Bye, Mamoru." She hung up and put her phone down.

Another knock on the door. "Coming," Seiya replied. "When we're done, I hope you'll explain."

"I will."

Usagi was told to lay down on the bed where they slightly covered her with the sheets and artistically arranged her hair over the pillow. The first few scenes were easy, all she had to do was lie there and act like she was sleeping while Seiya sang to her.

Seiya walked onto set in a bathrobe. Seeing Usagi laying there on the bed looking the way she did, it took everything he had to not walk right up to her and kiss her with all the love he had. There was only a small group of people there, as per Seiya's request.

He took the robe off and crawled onto the bed. The music began and Seiya leaned over Usagi. She looked like and angel, so relaxed, her breathing slow, and her eyes closed. He knew the look on his face, as he sang, revealed his true feelings for her. He had, after all, written this song for her. The woman he had loved since first meeting her.

The song ended and they were instructed to do it again, only this time, at the end of the song he was to lean down and kiss her on the cheek, waking her. There was a small speaking part the director wanted them to do, followed by a kiss.

He sang the song again and kissed her on the cheek.

She moaned and stretched, turning to face the partially naked man beside her. Seeing his muscular chest made her breath catch and her heart pound. Smiling she took a deep breath and said, "hey, Seiya."

"Hey." Seiya smiled lovingly at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He leaned over her now, placing a hand on each side of her head. "Couldn't be better. I'm so lucky to have you."

Their eyes met. "And I'm lucky to have you."

"I love you," he spoke the words he'd been wanting to say for years.

"I love you too."

Seiya leaned down and kissed her passionately. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, finally able to let go without having to worry about betraying Mamoru. Seiya shifted himself between her legs to get more comfortable, and continued to kiss the woman. He pulled away from her lips to kiss her neck, causing her to moan.

"Seiya," she whispered, pulling him back to her lips and running her hand through his hair. He leaned into her more, causing his hardness to rub against her. He pulled away from her and looked into her eyes once more. "I love you so much."

His eyes lit up, and he kissed her again. That last line wasn't scripted, she had said that on her own.

"That's enough," the director called.

Seiya grudgingly pulled away from the girl, and sat on the bed trying to hide his excitement.

"That was perfect!" The man in charge exclaimed walking toward the two. "That was the last shot that we needed. All that's left is editing and putting this video together."

"We're done?" Usagi asked.

"Yup. Usagi, it was a pleasure working with you, I hope I get to do it again soon," he said offering her his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine," she replied shaking his hand.

"Seiya, I'll be in touch." He walked away.

Usagi looked at the man beside her. "Will you take me home?"

"Of course."

What will happen now? Seiya knows Usagi loves him, but he doesn't know she and Mamoru are through. What will happen when he finds out? Read the next chapter to find out. And as always, review!

Gohaun


	3. Dreams come true

Note: Once again, some adult content is in this chapter.

Chapter three: Dreams come true

The car ride back to Usagi's place was a quiet and awkward one. Seiya was slightly embarrassed about rubbing his hardness against her while they were working, and refused to look at the girl. Usagi sat quietly, waiting for her chance, and wondering if she'd done something wrong.

They had been driven home by one of the Three Light's personal drivers. A kind, elderly gentleman who had kept to himself the entire time. When they arrived at the destination he happily opened their doors and bid them farewell.

Usagi grabbed Seiya's hand and walked them to her door. Once inside Seiya sat down on the couch.

"Usagi, I'm so sorry," Seiya said quietly, still refusing to look at the woman.

"For what?" She sat down next to him.

"For well . . . " He blushed.

"Seiya, look at me," she instructed softly. "You have nothing to apologize for."

He looked up at her and found her brilliant blue eyes staring at him. "Usagi," he whispered. She was so close.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss the man. He happily accepted her affections, pulling her onto his lap to deepen it.

She pulled away from his lips, leaning her forehead against his. "Seiya," she breathed.

"Usagi." Unable to control himself he kissed her again. He felt himself getting hard again, and pulled away from her swiftly.

The Moon Princess giggled. "It's okay, Seiya."

"What about Mamoru?" He asked.

"Oh, I forgot I didn't tell you." She smiled wide. "We broke up."

"You don't seem very upset about it," he observed.

"I'm not." She kissed him again. "Cause, I've come to realize I have feelings for someone else."

"Then, you meant what you said, back on the set?" He brightened.

She kissed him softly then whispered, "Yes, I love you, Seiya."

"I love you too." He laughed lightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that to you."

"I'm sorry," Usagi said suddenly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was so blind for so long. All this time you've had feelings for me, and I only ever had eyes for Mamoru. You could have easily moved on and forgotten about me, but you didn't."

"No one could ever be as wonderful as you, Princess. I tried to get over you; Taiki and Yaten insisted, even setting me up on dates. But no-one was as perfect as you."

Usagi blushed. "I'm far from perfect." She looked down.

He hunkered down to look at her. "You're perfect to me."

"Oh, Seiya." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

He returned the embrace, finally holding her close, like he had dreamed a thousand times. Her hips ground against his member, causing it to grow once more. He moaned lightly.

"Seiya, make love to me," she breathed.

Not wasting a second, he flipped her over to lay her on the couch and kissed her fervently. His hands wandered quickly to the bottom of her shirt and removed it from her body. His lips quickly found hers again, and then he moved down, kissing every bit of her he could.

Usagi's eyes closed as he removed her bra and began to caress her breasts with hands and lips. Her fingers ran through Seiya's hair, as she moaned under his attention.

Seiya returned to her lips once more. "Do you have any idea how many times I've dreamed of this moment?" He asked her, looking into her eyes.

The blonde smiled. "Far too many." She pushed him away from her, sitting him up so she could remove his shirt. Her lips quickly found his neck.

"Princess," Seiya moaned as she bit him lightly.

Pulling away from him once more, Usagi stood and provocatively removed her pants and underwear.

"You are more magnificent than I ever imagined," Seiya admitted, taking in her naked form.

Usagi offered the man a hand and pulled him off the couch and into a passionate kiss. Her hands traveled down to his pants, quickly unbuttoning them and removing them and his underwear. Seiya shuddered happily as Usagi wrapped a hand around his dick and began to stroke him.

"God, Usagi," he purred.

She smiled, and pulled away from him. "Sit," she said motioning toward the couch. The singer did as he was told and sat down, only to have Usagi straddle him and promptly take him into her.

They both moaned happily, and Seiya pulled her close to him, wanting all of her touching him, and kissed her hard. She responded by beginning to move her hips.

The two lovers had been so excited it didn't take long for them both to finish; crying out in pleasure at the same time. Usagi slowed and kissed Seiya's lips once more.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied. "I'm not going to let this moment slip away." He picked her up and walked to her bedroom. Placing her on the bed, he entered her again.

Seiya woke the next morning to his phone ringing. He groaned and tried to stretch only to realize that Usagi has lying on his chest, still asleep. Not wanting to wake her he quickly grabbed his phone and answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He answered quietly.

"Seiya, where the hell are you?" Taiki's voice boomed.

"Be quiet," Seiya growled.

"Where are you? Yaten and I have been worried sick about you. You just disappeared after the shoot. We thought we were going out to dinner," Taiki admonished.

Usagi stirred and moaned a slurred, "good morning."

"Who was that? Where are you?" Taiki asked again.

"Taiki, can I call you back?" Seiya questioned as Usagi rolled away from him.

"No," he replied haughtily. "Where are you?"

Seiya sighed. "I'm at Usagi's place."

"WHAT?" Taiki yelled. "Seiya, are you crazy? What have you done?"

Seiya watched Usagi as she delicately got out of the bed and ran her fingers through her golden hair.

"Are you listening to me?" Taiki's voice broke Seiya out of his daze.

"I'll call you back." He hung up, and got out of the bed, walking over to Usagi. "You are even more beautiful in the morning," he told her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

"You are a hopeless romantic," she giggled. "Bath?"

"That sounds wonderful, but, don't expect me to behave." He winked at her.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she purred pulling him into a passionate kiss and brushing her fingers over his penis.

Taiki starred at his phone. "He hung up on me," he said incredulously.

"Is he okay? Where is he?" Yaten queried.

Taiki sighed and rubbed his forehead. "He's with Usagi."

"Taiki?" Yaten asked, staring at the man in front of him.

"What?"

"Don't you think it would just be better if we let him be happy? He loves her, and he's happy when he's with her."

"I know. I just worry about this planets future." Taiki leaned back against the couch. "Ami told me once that they traveled to the future, and saw a world where all lived in peace and where Mamoru and Usagi were king and queen."

"The future is never a set thing, you should now that."

"I know." He sighed once again. "I know Seiya loves her, I just don't want him to get hurt. What if she doesn't want him?"

"I don't think that's the case," Yaten admitted. "I believe that Usagi feels the same way about Seiya. Their shoot was far too passionate for her not to."

"That is true."

"Just let them be."

Taiki groaned. "I hope I don't regret this."

Seiya and Usagi lay in bed wrapped up in each-other's arms.

"Never would I have believed this could happen," Seiya said, still in awe. "I have wished for this more times than you could imagine." He ran a finger down her back. "All those times I had to bite my tongue. All the times I had to keep myself from kissing you." He kissed her forehead. "Maybe I should have."

Usagi smiled into his chest. "Perhaps we will just have to make up for lost time."

Seiya laughed. "I'm okay with that."

Usagi cuddled into the man more and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Seiya asked.

"I don't want this moment to end," she whispered.

"It doesn't have to," he replied lifting her chin and kissing her.

"I have a meeting with the girls today," Usagi explained. "I'm going to tell them about us, and I'm worried about what they'll say. Rei is going to flip."

The man wrapped his arms around the girl and hugged her to his chest. "I'll go with you, if you go with me to talk to Yaten and Taiki."

Usagi giggled. "You've got yourself a deal." She pulled away from the man, and leaning on her elbows looked down at him. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how I felt about you." She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Seiya repeated with a smile. "And stop apologizing. What is it they say? Better late than never."

"They do say that, don't they?" Usagi agreed.

Seiya kissed her once more. "Let's get out of this bed and get ready for the day."

Sitting there with all her scouts around her, made Usagi particularly nervous. Seiya sat next to her, lending her moral support. Everyone was staring at her, expecting her to explain the reason for Seiya to be there.

She cleared her throat. "Mamoru and I broke up."

What is going to happen now? Thanks so much for your patience. I will try to update again soon. Please review, and I'll see you next chapter!

Gohaun


	4. Life Anew

**Life Anew**

Usagi's ears filled with multiple outbursts; some of shock, others of anger, and some of concern.

"What do you mean you broke up?" Rei asked when everyone calmed down.

"Just that, we are no longer engaged, or together in any sense of the word," Usagi replied.

"Are you alright?" Ami questioned, concern filling her voice.

"I am doing just fine," Usagi assured her friend.

"What happened?" Minako pipped up.

"It was a mutual agreement," Usagi began. "We've been growing apart for a while now. He's busy becoming a doctor and doesn't have time for me anymore."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged looks.

"There's more," Rei sensed, "isn't there?"

Makoto smiled, knowing what was coming.

"We've both fallen for other people," she finished.

"WHAT!?" Rei yelled. "Is that what HE is doing here?" She pointed accusingly at Seiya rising to her feet.

"You're dating Seiya now?" Minako purred dreamily. "You're so lucky."

Rei swirled around to glare at the blonde. "Don't encourage her," she hissed. "This isn't okay." She turned to face Usagi again. "You and Mamoru are supposed to get married and usher in the Silver millennium. You and MAMORU, not you and SEIYA!"

"Calm down, Rei," Makoto requested, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Makoto?" Rei questioned.

The Princess of Jupiter looked at the Moon Princess. "Are you happy, Usagi?"

"Yes." She took Seiya's hand in hers and smiled lovingly at him. "For the first time in a long time, I am happy."

"What do your partners have to say about this?" Haruka asked Seiya.

Seiya rubbed the back of his head. "We haven't told them yet."

"What about Mamoru?" Ami inquired. "Who is it he fell for?"

"I don't think it's my place to say," Usagi told them.

"It's Setsuna," Michiru finally spoke. "Am I right?"

Usagi nodded.

"How did you know?" Minako asked.

"I knew when they came down for spring break," Michiru explained. "I don't think they were willing to admit it at the time, but they were definitely sending those kinds of vibes."

"I felt it too," Haruka agreed.

"Is nobody else upset about this?" Rei interjected. "What about Crystal Tokyo? What about the future we all saw?"

"You never should have seen that future," Haruka said. "We are never supposed to know what the future holds. The very fact you went there altered the future you saw."

"Haruka is right," Ami agreed. "In the future we saw, the Black Moon didn't attack until Crystal Tokyo had been formed. The simple act of them attacking us in this time line, altered the future." She closed the book in front of her. "There are theories saying every choice we make creates an alternate universe. It is possible the act of having Chibi-Usa appear here altered our path, taking us to a different Universe or timeline."

Each of them sat there thinking about what had just been said, even Rei who had sat while Ami was talking. The room was silent for a time.

Seiya was the one to break the silence. "My Princess told me once, you can never know what lies ahead, you just have to do the best you can to make it the way you want." He looked at Usagi, then at the group. "I think she knew about the alternate dimensions."

"Every choice we make takes us on a different path," Michiru surmised. "I believe in the future you saw, we, the Outer Scouts, were not there. Hotaru's birth brought us here, Setsuna never left the door before, therefore never meeting Mamoru until he was already king."

"There are a lot of things that could have changed," Makoto added. "We can talk about them all day if we wanted to. All I care about is Usagi's happiness; and if Seiya makes her happy, then I'm okay with it."

"Me too," Minako agreed.

"And I," Ami repeated.

Rei growled. "I guess I am too."

"Thank you," Usagi nearly sang. "I know this is sudden, it was sudden for me too. But I feel in my heart, this is right."

After lunch, Usagi and Seiya said their good byes and headed to Seiya's to meet up with Yaten and Taiki.

"I'm home," Seiya called as they entered.

"We're in here," Yaten replied from the front room.

Seiya and Usagi rounded the corner to find both sitting on the couch, game controllers in hand.

"Where have you been?" Taiki asked, not turning around. "The day is nearly over."

"I've been with Usagi," Seiya answered. "We had lunch together."

"Hello, Usagi," Yaten said with a small wave, also not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Hello," she replied.

The two lovers sat on the couch adjacent to the one Taiki and Yaten sat on.

"We need to talk," Seiya told them.

Having finished their fight, both men put their controllers on the table in front of them and Taiki turned off the TV.

"Yes, we do," Taiki agreed, crossing his legs and folding his arms while turning to look at them.

Taiki's stare made Usagi very aware of how nervous she felt. She blushed slightly and moved a little closer to Seiya.

Seiya patted her arm and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Seiya," Yaten began. "We know how you feel about Usagi."

"And we're pretty sure you spent the night with her," Taiki added.

"We want you to be happy," Yaten continued. "We are just concerned about the fact that you are both willing to cheat."

"We're not cheating," Usagi pointed out. "Mamoru and I agreed that we shouldn't be together anymore."

Yaten and Taiki exchanged a surprised look.

"I can't believe you would think so little of me," Seiya grumbled. "I stayed away from her for seven years because she had Mamoru. What makes you think I'd do something like that after so long?"

"Sometimes we make mistakes when our hormones are raging," Yaten explained. "Taiki and I saw the last little bit of your bed scene together, we could tell that you were, um . . ."

"We knew you were both a little excited," Taiki finished. "It's hard to walk away from something like that and not want more."

Seiya blushed. "I would have."

"I appreciate your concern for us," Usagi said. "I realized during the shoot, I have truly been in love with Seiya for a long time; I just never noticed because of Mamoru. As it were, Mamoru was falling for someone else anyway."

"Oh," Taiki replied. "We wish you the best then."

"That's it?" Seiya asked.

Taiki looked at him surprised. "Do you want me to yell at you?"

"No, I just thought you'd have more to say," Seiya admitted.

"If you two want to be together, there is nothing we could say or do to keep you apart," Yaten replied.

"You are both grown-ups, and if you are truly in love, and Mamoru isn't in the picture anymore, then all we really want is for you to be happy, Seiya," Taiki finalized.

"Thank you," Seiya nearly sang, a huge smile crossing his face. He looked at Usagi. "Now we have everyone's approval."

She leaned in and kissed him quickly. "Finally."

Taiki and Yaten returned to their game content with the situation.

Six months later The Three Lights and Usagi sat in a conference room at their studio to see their finished music video. Teasers had already hit music sites and TV shows.

Word had spread about Usagi and Seiya's relationship like wildfire, and everyone now knew who she was. The sudden fame was shocking to her; she was used to the attention as Sailor Moon, but as herself, she usually flew under the radar.

She sat next to Seiya, holding his had as their manager turned on the video. Usagi blushed as she watched the video. She had never seen herself this way before; and she had to admit, she was stunning. The finished product of the video was astonishing, and as she watched it, she knew you could tell how deeply in love they were.

"What do you think?" Their manager asked as the video stopped.

"It was great," Taiki replied.

"You've outdone yourself," Yaten agreed.

"That was absolutely amazing," Usagi nearly squealed.

Seiya smiled. "That is the best one yet."

"I've got to be honest, Seiya," the manager said. "I really think bringing Usagi in made this all that much better."

Usagi blushed. "Thank you."

"I mean it," the older man replied. "You two have chemistry, obviously, and it's very apparent in this video. That makes all the difference."

Seiya looked at Usagi lovingly. "I knew having her on the set would make all the difference," he said. "I just didn't know I'd get something much better out of it."

Usagi blushed a deeper shade of red, but leaned in and kissed Seiya lightly on the lips.

"I guess it's a good thing you two are actually together now," Taiki interjected. "Cause once this hits the public, everyone would have wanted you together anyway." He sighed. "I kinda hate to say this, but you two make a perfect couple."

"Why do you hate to say it?" Seiya asked.

"I don't think that's really what he meant," Yaten interrupted. "We are happy that you are happy, it's just, after trying to keep you two apart for so long, it's odd to see you together."

"Some part of us always knew you'd be perfect together," Taiki admitted.

"You are perfect together," their manager chimed in. "And I have a feeling it will be perfect for our wallets too!"

Seiya smiled. "Leave it to you to always think of the bottom line."

"That is part of my job, you know," the older man said with a smile.

"Speaking of managers," Usagi interjected. "I might need one myself. I was hoping you could recommend someone to me, Kaito."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

"I would ask you, but I know how much work you put into the Three Lights and I don't want to spread you too thin," Usagi began. "Lately I've been getting a lot of phone calls about photo shoots and modeling things. I don't know where to begin. I am interested, I just don't know much about this stuff."

Kaito smiled. "I have the perfect person!"

A month later the music video was released to the public. Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were booked for long periods of time; appearing on radio and TV shows all over the world. In the six months they were gone, Usagi began her journey as a model.

The photos and video she had done with the Three Lights had given her a huge advantage, and she found herself busier than ever. She even did some traveling herself. And before she knew it, she had become a top model, and had more money than she had ever dreamed of.

Usagi was waiting for the Three Lights at the airport when they got home, excited to see her boyfriend after being apart for so long. As soon as Seiya saw her, he pulled her in for a tight embrace and loving kiss.

"I missed you," Seiya said.

"I missed you too," Usagi repeated kissing him again.

Taiki walked up behind them and cleared his throat. "Can this wait till we get home? You're gathering a crowd."

Seiya kissed Usagi once more quickly, then grabbed her hand and exited the airport.

When they finally got back to the Three Light's house they all collapsed on the couch, grateful to be home.

Usagi laid her head on Seiya's shoulder and sighed contently. "Seiya, I want to throw a party this weekend."

Taiki looked at her. "Why?"

"Well, first of all I want to celebrate your return, then I want to celebrate your number one hit song," Usagi began. "Then I want to celebrate my first big gig in modeling; I signed to be the face of MoonStruck Makeup."

Seiya smiled and kissed her quickly. "That's great!"

"Isn't that the company that bases all their products off the Sailor Scouts?" Yaten asked.

"It is," Usagi giggled. "Ironic, isn't it? But I guess it's about time I start making royalties of some kind, considering they've been using my image for quite some time."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Taiki queried.

"It'll be fine, they'll make me look like Sailor Moon, but that's the whole point. It's makeup, I hardly think anyone will make a connection," Usagi admitted. "I thought about it before I accepted it, and I talked it over with Rei. I didn't just jump into it."

"Okay, princess," Taiki said with a smile.

"Is the party okay too? I want to have it here, since you have more room than I do," she told them.

The boys exchanged looks then Yaten replied. "That's fine."

Later that night Seiya lay in his bed, watching Usagi sleep beside him. He had never been happier; here he lay next to the woman he treasured, after having made passionate love. His career was successful and Usagi was beginning a career she loved.

Usagi took a deep breath and shifted in bed, causing a hair to fall in her face. Seiya gently pushed the hair to the side and smiled. There was only one thing that could make his life better.

That weekend everyone got together for Usagi's party; even Setsuna and Mamoru who were off for summer break. There was dancing and drinking and snacks. They all seemed to be having a good time.

Seiya held Usagi close during a slow song and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

She smiled and repeated the words to the man.

After the song Seiya motioned for the music to be turned down and called everyone into a circle. "I want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate with Yaten, Taiki, Usagi and me. We are very blessed to have such good friends to support us through everything." He grabbed Usagi and pulled her toward him gently. "Usagi has landed a huge modeling gig as the face of MoonStruck Makeup."

The crowd clapped, happy for their princess.

"Usagi," Seiya said turning toward her. "I am so happy to have you by my side."

Mamoru's eyes went wide. "You've got to be kidding me," he murmured under his breath.

Setsuna looked at him confused. "Mamoru?"

"I love you with every fiber of my being and I have never been so happy." He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring box, opening it and offering it to Usagi. "I know we haven't been together long, but I would the happiest man alive if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Tears of joy ran down Usagi's face as she nodded and replied. "Yes!"

Mamoru backed away and disappeared.

That's all for now. Sorry it took so long for me to update, things have just been super crazy. Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next.

Gohaun


	5. Happiness

**Happiness**

Usagi kissed Seiya happily and looked at the ring he placed on her finger. "It's beautiful."

Everyone crowded around to see the ring and congratulate her on the engagement and contract with MoonStruck. When all the bustle died down Usagi looked around for Mamoru. Unable to see him she walked over to Setsuna.

"Where is Mamoru?"

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders. "He disappeared during all the commotion."

Concern flooded Usagi's face. "I hope he's okay." She walked over to her new fiancé. "I'll be back in a moment." She kissed him on the check and walked away.

She had a good idea where the Prince of Earth had gone. Having been with Mamoru for so long she knew him really well, even if they weren't together anymore. As she neared the Kou's in-home gym she heard the sounds of blows hitting a punching bag.

"Dammit," Mamoru's angry voice floated down the hall. Another hit. "Stupid idiot."

Usagi rounded the corner to find the black-haired man shirtless, attacking the bag fiercely.

"Mamo?" She asked quietly, entering the room.

"Usako!" He jumped back, surprised by her presence.

Taking in his appearance the Moon Princess blushed. He was breathing heavily and sweat glistened off the muscles on his chest. It had been a while since she had seen him even partially naked. Casting her eyes downward she spoke. "Are you okay?"

Wiping his head and chest with one of the ever-present clean towels in the gym, he walked closer to the girl. "No," he replied. "I'm not okay. I've made a terrible mistake." He stopped mere inches from her. "Usako," he continued quietly, using his nickname for her. Placing a single finger under her chin he coaxed her to look at him. His eyes met hers and suddenly his lips were pressing against hers.

Shock ran through Usagi, and when she finally realized what was happening she pulled away from him. "Mamoru?"

"Usagi, I'm sorry, I was wrong, I still love you," he told her. "Seeing you back there with Seiya, I got so jealous I could hardly contain myself. I realized how wrong I was and how much I missed you. Leave Seiya and come back to me, please." Tears began to form in his eyes.

Usagi took another step away from him and shook her head. "Mamoru, no." She took a deep breath and stood up straight gaining her confidence. "I love you, but I'm in love with Seiya. While you were away at school ignoring me, he was here pushing me forward and holding me up. Because of him I have a great new career and the life I've always dreamed of. Besides, you weren't faithful to me, and Setsuna loves you."

Mamoru stepped closer to her, tears now running down his cheeks, "Usagi, please. I'm so sorry," He placed his hands on her shoulders. "We have been lovers for so long, even in our past lives. We are soul mates, meant to be together and bring peace to the world."

Usagi shook her head. "No, Mamo, no." She tried to back away but he held her still. "I may be Serenity reincarnated, but I am not her, I am me, Usagi Tsukino. The girl that used to be a klutz and crybaby, who became Sailor Moon to protect the people she loves. I have had a tough life full of heartache and happiness, hard fights and near-loss battles. Serenity had a privileged life, I have not."

He wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath, one hand still on her shoulders. Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "Princess Serenity."

There was something about the way he always said her name that brought out the princess in her, and she transformed into Princess Serenity. Upon seeing his princess, Mamoru transformed into Prince Endymion.

"Endymion," she replied quietly. She looked away from his piercing eyes.

"Serenity," the Prince of Earth whispered again. "We belong together. You killed yourself so we could be together. Do you remember?"

"That was many thousands of years ago," she replied. "Things are very different now."

Endymion grabbed her left hand and clenched his jaw when he felt the ring that rest there. "This does not belong here." He attempted to remove the ring.

The Moon Princess swiftly pulled her hand away. "Don't you dare." She glared at him. "You made your choice, and I have made mine. I want to be with Seiya, not you." She stepped back. "You are a dear friend to me. We have been through so much together, and I wouldn't change anything for the world, but this is my decision." More tears formed in Mamoru's eyes. "I love Seiya."

"This isn't how things are supposed to be," he sobbed. "I never should have let you go. I love you."

It hurt Usagi to see Mamoru this way, and her own tears began to form. "My beloved Prince, you will always have a place in my heart." She pulled him into a loving hug as he sobbed on her shoulder for a while.

"Usagi?" Seiya's voice called from down the hall.

The voice snapped Mamoru out of his sorrow, and he stood wiping his tears. Taking a deep breath, all he could do was look at the Princess in front of him and frown. Prince Endymion exited the gym just as Seiya entered.

Seeing the tears in Usagi's eyes, Seiya wrapped her in a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

"He's hurting, so much," the blonde wept.

"Usa," Seiya said quietly, pulling away from her to look her in the eyes. "If you don't want to marry me, if you want to go back to Mamoru, then tell me now."

Usagi looked down at her white dress, then up at the man she loved. "I don't want to go back to Mamoru. I want to marry you." Tears still fell from her blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" The pop star asked once again.

"Yes, Seiya. It's you I love."

Love flooded Seiya's features as he raised a hand to wipe her tears. She lightly placed her hand on his arm and pulled him for a passionate kiss.

As soon as her transformation faded, the two went back to the party.

They lay in bed that night after making love, cuddled together. Seiya ran his hands softly through her golden hair.

"Seiya?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He replied in a relaxed tone.

"There's something I need to bring to your attention," she said.

He looked down at her the best he could. "Is everything okay?"

She smiled. "Of course." She brought herself up on her elbows to look down at her new fiancé. "I just wanted to make sure that you put two-and-two together. I am a princess."

"Yes, I know."

"When we get married, you will be my King. I'm not sure what is going to happen. I mean," she paused to think for a second. "When Mamoru and I were to be married, we knew it would bring forth the Silver Millennium, but now that it's you, I'm not sure what is going to happen. I just wanted you to know the responsibilities that may fall upon you."

Seiya kissed her lightly. "I hadn't actually put that together. Thank you." He kissed her again. Then laughed lightly. "King Seiya, I like the sound of that."

Usagi giggled and kissed her lover. "Neo Queen Serenity and King Seiya."

"Sounds amazing." Seiya kissed her fervently, and rolled on top of her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed as he kissed her neck.

He continued to administer kisses all over her body and finally entered her once again.

*Two years later*

Usagi stood in front of her lover in a beautiful white dress. It was their wedding day, and she couldn't be happier. Camera's clicked all around them as they exchanged their vows, and rings. Everything was so perfect, better than the way she had imagined it.

As they kissed after being pronounced husband and wife, a surge of energy seemed to wash over the entire planet. When they parted she knew right away the Moon Kingdom had been revived.

A crown had appeared on her and Seiya's head. And it was as if everyone knew they were in the presence of royalty. They turned to face the crowd.

"May I present, Neo Queen Serenity and King Seiya," the Minister said without skipping a beat.

The entire crowd kneeled down reverently as the two stood there, hand-in-hand. Usagi smiled at her King, and they made their way down the aisle as a married couple.

*Many years later*

Usagi and Seiya sat in the park with Mamoru and Setsuna. Both couples were happily married.

Mamoru and Setsuna we're both very successful doctors; working together to make the world a better place. Their wedding had triggered the revival of the Earth Kingdom as well, but both had decided they would do more good in the word as healers rather that figures that sat on a throne all day. They still carried the title of King and Queen, and because of that, the Earth had become less of a war zone and had less poverty than before.

Usagi leaned against her king on the grass of a park on Earth. Her swollen belly protruding from under her dress. Seiya happily rubbed her belly as the baby kicked. He followed his wife's gaze to where a small boy and girl sat together playing in the sand; their son, and Mamoru's and Setsuna's daughter.

"Do you ever regret marrying me?" Seiya asked, seeing a sadness in her eyes.

"Of course not," she replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It's you that I love." And she pulled her husband down into a passionate kiss.

The end!

Hope you all liked my fic. Please review and let me know what your thoughts are. Please check out my other work.

Gohaun


End file.
